Marine Ships
|affltion=Marines |first=Chapter 43; Episode 1 }} The Marine standard have two to three masts with two to three sails per mast. They are painted green with black marks on the side of the ship. The size of these ships can vary. One of the varieties first appeared in Chapter 43 and Episode 1. The decorations and paint job is always kept within the same style and there is little variation between ships. Only a few notable Marines have ships that do not follow the standard design. Marines also underline the bottom of their ships with Seastone so they can cross the Calm Belt without the Sea Kings noticing they are passing over them. However if a Sea King surfaces, it can then notice the ship. While the normal Marine ships are rather small and average in size, a variant exists that comes in much larger sizes. The ships that were used by the Buster Call were of this much larger design. During the Ohara Incident, they were already larger than a normal-sized giant. The battleships stationed at the marine HQ are roughly as big as the super-size giant Oars Jr.. These ships are used by higher-ranking Marines, mostly seen within the Grand Line. They have a distinctive triple-barreled gun on their front and sides. Noteworthy ships Nezumi's ship Nezumi's ship is a standard Marine ship commanded by the corrupt captain Nezumi. The ship has the number 16 in one of the ship's cloth. It is capable of holding a standard Marine battalion of about 50 soldiers. While the ship is on the coast of Arlong Park, Nezumi himself is rarely seen on it. Business is conducted at Arlong Park, and Nezumi's corrupt actions usually take place on land. It first appeared in Chapter 76 and Episode 34. Pudding Pudding's ship Pudding Pudding's ship was a standard Marine ship. Pudding and his crew were run-of-the-mill Marine men and as such had no chance against Arlong's crew. Pudding's ship was sunk by a maelstrom made by fishmen outside of Arlong Park. The ship has the number 77 on aftmost lateen sail. It first appeared in Chapter 75 and Episode 34. Monkey D. Garp's ship Former Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp's ship was much larger than a normal Marine ship. His ship's crow nest is shaped like a dog house, with a figure head of a dog head, which has a bone in its mouth. There are many sails for this ship, with the masts shaped like bones with dog-paws. The vessel overall has a dog theme, similar to Garp's mask. This ship has many large cannons to overwhelm any average ship, and its size is big, compared with a standard marine ship; it is comparable to a Buster Call warship. There are also conveyor belts on board of the ship to supply Garp with cannonballs, which, when launched with Garp's superhuman strength, surpasses the forces of a cannon. He can also hurl a gigantic ball that is bigger than the Thousand Sunny. It first appeared in Chapter 91 and Episode 68. It was last seen parked outside Dawn Island, and since Garp resigned from the Marines, it is unknown if he still has access to the ship. Smoker's ship Smoker's ship is just an ordinary Marine ship, with the exception of his name written above "MARINE" on the front sail. The ship did not show any spectacular abilities nor features. It first appeared in Chapter 127 and Episode 79. Apparently, Smoker stopped using this ship by the time he was promoted to Vice Admiral, and reassigned to G-5, as he was seen riding a large battleship fitting for the Buster Call in Chapter 655. Hina's ship Hina's vessel is similar in design to Smoker's ship. While it hasn't been shown to have special features it does have an unusual color scheme. The top half of the hull is dark pink and the deck house is a very light blue. All the railings are white. It first appeared in Chapter 171 and Episode 127. Merchandise Figurines of standard marine battleship and Smoker's and Garp's ships are presented in several merchandise series, including One Piece Super Ship Collection and One Piece Wobbling Pirate Ship Collection. Site Navigation Category:Ships Category:Marine Ships Category:Conjectural-Titled Articles